


Break

by miriki (SchyzotypalX)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, M/M, Prince of Heart, Sadstuck, Update fic, feels dump, more like prince of heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchyzotypalX/pseuds/miriki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"one who destroys heart/soul, or caUses destrUction throUgh heart/soul"</p><p>“in order to reach destroyer level, a prince must have their aspect destroyed…”<br/>---<br/>In which Dirk Strider breaks his own heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that Jake English actually started this off wanting to be in a relationship with Dirk at all (instead of it being something he could have just stepped away from if someone had asked) for the sake of plot.

_"one who destroys heart/soul, or caUses destrUction throUgh heart/soul"_

_“in order to reach destroyer level, a prince must have their aspect destroyed…"_

\---

It is hard being the one to make the sacrifice every. single. time.  
  
It is hard, and no one understands.  
  
And no one should.  
  
You sigh, putting the last few finishing touches on yet another orange wall of text; a needy undertone here, a desperate ramble there. You’ve considered having AR write these out for you but in the end you always decide against it.  
  
These are the last few things you will ever say to Jake English as his boyfriend, and they are yours to say.  
  
Even if they are lies, they are yours.  
  
You send your loaded message and resist the urge to look at your wallpaper for all 5.67 seconds before you finally just press the home button and stare.  
  
This is your favorite picture, just you and him, happy, together.  
  
It’s a pity you’ll have to get rid of it once he makes the final cut.  
  
(You’ve already made a backup copy, stored in in the deepest encrypted files of the AR, where no one but you will find it. )  
  
Your eyes start to sweat and you blink it back, shoving your phone deep into your pocket.  
  
Tears are useless. You are not useless.  
  
There’s is a massive, bleeding heart to crush,  the heart of heart to be exact, and if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself.  
  
It’s better this way, you figure, tearing through drove after drove of skeletons. This way Jake isn’t the one to smash your heart, not really. That’s you’re doing, splintering it bit by bit with every stupid message and long winded speech.  
  
He’s just the one to give it one last hit before it shatters.  
  
But it’ll be okay, because that’s what _needs_ to be done.  
  
Then you will have reached the pinnacle of your god tier.

  
Then you will be able to face Yaldabaoth.  
  
Then you will face Lord English and the Condense and defeat the monsters that have hung over your head for as long as you can remember.  
  
Then you will win the game with everyone else, save the world, your guardians, and Jake.  
  
Especially Jake.  
  
Then you will go back to your apartment, and sit alone, and stare at a shitty picture taken on an iphone that depicts the last moment you were ever really happy.  
  
Then.  
  
You will.  
  
Break. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> first quote is directly from homestuck  
> second is from this pic on tumblr  
> http://mallius.tumblr.com/post/22283465131/in-order-to-reach-destroyer-level-a-prince-must


End file.
